


Movie Night

by crazyobsessiveme



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyobsessiveme/pseuds/crazyobsessiveme
Summary: I'm not really sure what happened to get me here but Ricky ends up sneaking into Gina's place and they watch moviesI should probably mention theres some unneeded exposition but I dont feel like taking it out and I suck at dialogueAnd I wrote this because I felt bleh and needed some fluff
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Movie Night

It was late. Gina was tired. Her mom had tired to ease the pain of moving again over dinner, but it had backfired. Gina had refused to make eye contact. Gina knew this would be the hardest move yet. She was leaving right after the play. The cast had become her family, and she hated that she'd be leaving them in Utah. In the beginning of the move Gina had told herself not to get attached because they could move at anytime. She did this everytime she moved. But this time she hadn't listened. She blamed Ricky. He was the one who really seemed to care about her moving. They had bonded over their family drama. And now Ricky was intensely worried about her leaving.

She had tried to cut off contact. She really had. She thought it would make things easier for her. But Ricky was persistent. And so they had been texting nonstop. He was so genuine and kind and Gina really didnt want to lose him. It was also a way to help Ricky with his drama. Nini didnt understand what he was going through in the slightest. Gina had a better grasp of the situation, even if she didnt totally understand. 

Ricky's drama followed him everywhere. Once play practice was over, the light behind his eyes would always dim. And everytime that happened Gina felt so hurt for him. Gina was worried about what would happen after the play was over. 

Because of all that, Gina and Ricky kept texting whenever they could. Sometimes they would stay up so late that Gina would fall asleep, phone still clutched in her hand.

But it didnt matter. Because today was a bad day. Gina was supposed to finish packing stuff from her room. And she desperately needed a distraction. If she finished packing, that meant she was definitely leaving. And she didnt want that. Or to think about it. She grabbed her phone.

○ hey  
○ today kinda sucked  
○ you up for distracting me?  
● lucky for you I'm in the mood for a movie marathon  
● be over in 10  
○ wait  
○ Ricky, my mom will never let you in  
○ it's too late  
● I wasnt planning on using the door  
○ huh???  
● your window is next to a tree  
○ oh wow  
○ alright I'll leave the window open for you  
● :)

Gina giggled to herself. Then she glanced at the bed and her single pillow. "Imma need more of those"  
She tiptoed downstairs to the hall closet and nearly whooped when the extra pillows were still there. She grabbed few and went back upstairs. She found Ricky in her room setting up a mini projector. 

"Hey you're finally back" Ricky said with a smile.

"I got pillows" 

"Great now we can be extra comfy"

"What are we watching?"

"Ah we will be watching High School Musical 1, 2 and 3." Ricky said grabbing two pillows from Gina's arm and arranging them on the bed. He grabbed the last two from Gina and put those on the bed too. Then he hopped in.

"Oh and why those?" Gina asked climbing in beside him.

"We can say we are studying for the play if we get caught." Gina giggled.

The projector began projecting on the ceiling and Ricky pulled Gina in close. She laid her head against his chest, so she could listen to his heartbeat. Somewhere between High School Musical 2 and 3 Gina fell asleep. Ricky turned the projector off without bothering her. And like the gentleman he is, wrapped himself tighter to Gina. He admired how peacefully she slept. He was going to hate it when she left. But for now he got to watch her sleep until he drifted off.

They woke up tangled together with Gina's mom freaking out over finding her daughter in bed with a random boy. Gina tried to calm her mother down but it didnt work. Ricky ended up getting his stuff and was practically thrown out the front door. 

Once he was gone, Gina's mom made breakfast and stared at her daughter. Finally Gina gave in and explained.

"Yesterday was not a good day, mom. And so we decided to watch HSM to study up for the play. We just fell asleep during it. That's all that happened."

Gina's mom stared at her daughter and sighed. 

"Hurry up and eat you have school." Gina ate.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

● my dad didnt realise I wasnt home until i walked in the door  
● he seems less angry than I thought he'd be  
● but at least I finally had a good night's sleep  
● thanks for letting me come over yesterday  
● I might not have said anything but yesterday was rough  
● my mom told us shes bringing her boyfriend to Christmas  
○ I'm glad you came over Ricky  
○ I'm sorry about all the stuff with your parents but  
○ I slept really well too  
○ and that's a rarity for me  
● I'm just glad you feel better than yesterday :)  
○ me too ❤❤❤❤❤❤  
● 💚💚💚💚💚💚


End file.
